Puffball or Penguin
by piplup40
Summary: it started out as a game of hide-and-seek between Rookie and Dot, but something happens to her and a new adventure is created. it is also the first Kirby and Club Penguin crossover.
1. A game of hide-and-seek

On a typical morning in the EPF Rookie was waiting to do something when Dot came waddling by

Dot: hey Rookie

Rookie: hi Dot

Dot: Rookie what's wrong?

Rookie: I'm just bored

Dot: okay let's play hide-and-seek

Rookie: yeah

Dot: now count to ten Rookie

Rookie: 1, 2, 3…

Dot teleported to the lighthouse then hid in a barrel, but little that she realized this was going to be more than a game of Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note: sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I promise you that this is only the start of something I am planning to do**


	2. The visitors from Dreamland

**Author's Note: I got a few things to say first of all if I want to make a note the text will be in bold and is usually found at the beginning or end of each chapter, second my penguin, Naty40 appears in this chapter she's a purple penguin wearing a ninja mask, Black belt and cloud wave bracers**

Rookie started his search for Dot in the Lighthouse, but being the idiot he is he thought Dot was under the barrel she was hiding in and did not notice how heavy the barrel was so Rookie left the lighthouse and went to the forest. As Rookie arrived he climbed up a tree and saw a note

Note: Rookie I am not going to hide in trees you should know that by now, signed D.

Rookie: I should know that by now why do I keep forgetting?

Then a ninja pops up from between the leaves

The ninja: BOO!

Rookie: AAAAAAAH!

Then Rookie falls out of the tree and onto the ground and the ninja jumps out of the tree and lands next to Rookie giggling

Rookie: Naty40…

Naty40: what can't a ninja have fun every once in a while

Rookie: but you are more th-

Naty40: an just a ninja I know, but I don't want to be the island's "elemental protector"

Rookie: what's wrong with that?

Naty40: oh a lot of things that I don't want to talk about

Rookie: oh…

Naty40: here let me help you up

Then Naty40 holds a flipper out to help Rookie up, meanwhile at the beach a portal appears and three strange creatures come out of it, the first on was blue with a spiked tail with yellow stripes on either side, she had purple feet, wore a bow with a brighter purple and green eyes, the second one was gold with wings and a long tail, his right arm was a darker shade with a set of claws on it with his feet and wing membranes of the same colour his eye colour was green too, the third one was grey with a robotic right arm and blue eyes, he wore black boots and night-vision goggles on top of his head, he seemed like a tech type guy

?: are you sure this is the place I.T.?

I.T.: yes Cara I'm sure the bug is somewhere is around here we just have to find it before it-

Then a really loud scream came from the lighthouse and Naty40 and Rookie were walking through town when they heard it

Naty40: that sounds like Dot we better hurry

And with that Naty40 and Rookie ran towards the lighthouse, back at the beach

I.T.: great we lost another one

Cara: who did it affect this time?

Just as I.T. was about to give his answer Cara gets a tap on her…err…shoulder?, and Cara looks to whoever tapped her

Cara: Drake what's the matter?

Drake: someone's coming we better hide

Then Drake and Cara jump in the water and I.T. hides under some nets and closes the portal just as Naty40 and Rookie arrive on the scene the Naty40 stops and sticks her flipper out to stop Rookie

Rookie: what did we stop for?

Naty40: shh…were're not the only ones here

Under the nets I.T. panics and thinks "they can sense us"

**Author's Note: sorry about the cliff-hangers guys but yeah deal with it. Also once you work out who Cara and I.T. are Drake's pretty obvious, so yeah. Also if you guys came here from deviantART I will tell this to you now, this story will be hosted on here until it is completed. And part of the reason why Naty40 is the so-called "elemental protector" will be in the next chapter when she does something to Rookie**


	3. Meeting up

Rookie: but I don't see anyone

Naty40: that's because they're hiding

There was a small amount of silence and Naty40 goes to the shoreline of the beach and stares into the water

Naty40: I know you two are down there so it's no use hiding in the water

I.T. thought "thank goodness they haven't found me yet".

In the water Cara and Drake come out gasping for air, come out of the water with Cara shivering

Cara: r-r-r-r-remind-d-d-d-d m-m-m-me n-n-not t-t-t-to g-g-g-go in th-th-th-th-the wat-t-t-t-ter here a-a-a-again

Naty40 slowly backs away with an awkward look on her face

Naty40: yeah I'm just gonna pretend I never saw you

Drake: you better

Then Naty40 trips over and lands in some nets getting tangled in them and revealing I.T.'s hiding place

Rookie: and I thought I was clumsy

Naty40: just shut up and help me out

Rookie: you shouldn't swear

Naty40: Rookie this is a fan fiction, the filters don't apply in it

*cricket noises*

Naty40: I broke the fourth wall again didn't I?

Rookie: …yep

Naty40: just help me out

So Rookie helps Naty40 out of the net getting himself tangled then Naty40 helps Rookie out of the net and the two dash into the lighthouse and look inside every barrel

Rookie: so tell me why we are looking inside barrels

Naty40: I don't know it's just that Dot has weird obsession with barrels when it comes to hiding

Then Naty40 opens up the barrel Dot was hiding in and looks into it

Naty40: hey I found her

Rookie: really, cool

Naty40 then scoops up a puffball that somewhat resembles Dot

Rookie: THAT' S NOT DOT

Rookie then grabs an ore from the boat and was about to whack the small creature when Naty40 freezes Rookie from the neck down

Rookie: HEY WHAT DID YOU FREEZE ME FOR?

Naty40: so you don't hurt her

Rookie: how can you know if that thing is Dot?

Naty40: because I just know

And with that Naty40 waddles out of the lighthouse with Dot sticking her tongue out at Rookie as the exit. While at the beach I.T., Cara and Drake surround Naty40 getting ready to pounce on her

Dot: I think we should teleport now Naty40

Naty40: already thought of it

Then Naty40 and Dot teleported away just when Cara, Drake and I.T. pounced causing them to bump heads


	4. An unknown theory

Cara growls while rubbing her head and stares at I.T. with dragon-like eyes

Cara: you know getting hit by those things you wear hurts more than you think

I.T.: we can bicker all we like but Drake is unconscious and we need to help him

Then Cara looks at Drake's unconscious body

Cara: why he is

I.T.: Cara please no

Cara just smirks and roars

I.T.: HAVE MERCY

Then something shadowy attacks I.T. while Cara seems to go missing

I.T.: DON'T MAKE ME FIRE MY LAZER

From behind some bushes someone thinks "gadzooks the blue one has two forms, I better be careful with that one". then the fight between I.T. and Cara (who somehow looks different) gets Drake (who is now awake and is oblivious to the fact the thing using him is Cara) involved by having Cara who now has wings, claws, horns, fangs and dragon-like eyes throw him around

Drake: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THOWING ME AROUND AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CARA

Dragon Cara: when will you get it dragon slayer, when

Drake: what

Dragon Cara: you have to choose one dream and stick with it, either you destroy me or try and befriend Cara because you can't do both

Drake: I CAN DO BOTH IF I WANT TO

? thinks "I better stop them, this could get ugly" then I.T. (who has walked up the side of lighthouse) spots ? and jumps on it causing it to collapse on the snow and Dragon Cara walks up to ? and snarls

Dragon Cara: forget about what you saw and tell us your name and why you were spying on us

Gary: Gary is my name call me G if you must, I came here because I thought I heard D scream out loud and when I saw you all I just had to study your behaviour

I.T.: well you chose the wrong time to study us

Gary: I could see that, I know where N and D teleported to I will show you where they are if you assist me

Dragon Cara: okay I will help you

Then Dragon Cara and Gary go into the lighthouse where they find Rookie half encased in ice. At the penguin band's igloo Naty40 and Dot just explained everything, Dot (who is still in Naty40's flippers) started to shiver

Naty40: what's the matter Dot?

Dot: i-i-it's j-j-just a-a-a l-l-little c-c-cold

Naty40: is it just me or are you really cold

Petey K: maybe you should wrap her in a blanket

Naty40: good idea

So Franky went and got a blanket for which he gave to Naty40 who wrapped it around Dot

Naty40: is that better

Dot: yeah

Cadence: so let's get this straight there is this strange bug that contains something that-

G billy: turns anybody that bites it into whatever creature Dot is

Naty40: theoretically yes, but I don't know if it is true

Stompin' bob: but who's going to help us find out

Then the room goes silent and everyone looks at Petey K

Petey K: what are you staring at me like that for

Franky: well you are her cousin

Then Naty40 puts Dot down waddles up to Petey K

Naty40: please

Petey K: no

Naty40: I'll give you a baker's dozen of cupcakes

Petey K: deal

Later on everything was set up and go to go but soon as the bug had neared Petey K he gave a girly shriek and started running, then he grabs a frying pan and hit the bug which ended up biting Franky

Cadence: FRANKY

Before Cadence could rush to Franky's side G billy and Stompin' bob hold her back and Franky collapsed to the ground and started to breathe heavily

**Authors note: heh I bet you are thinking about this chapter but I ain't going to explain it in detail so work it out. Yes I know there is no way Petey K and Naty40 can be cousins, but they are so deal with it. Also, is Naty40's theory correct? Will Franky live or will Cadence have a broken heart? ****Yes this is a 'cadenky' story**


	5. WTF is this chapter?

**Author's note: you know how last chapter I said that this was a Cadenky story…well I lied, this is an adventure story, however there will be some Cadenky moments…now back to the story**

Stompin' bob: Cadence calm down what's done is done

Cadence: you're right…and he's gonna pay

Cadence then grabs Petey K by the back of his shirt and drags him outside

G billy: I don't know about you two but I'm gonna go see Petey K get beaten up by Cadence

Naty40&Stompin' bob: let's go

Then G billy, Naty40 and Stompin' bob dash outside and hide inside a tree near Cadence and Petey K. Then Cadence kicks Petey K right "where the sun don't shine" and Petey K collapses to the ground with a squeaky voice

Petey K: ouch…

Naty40, G billy &Stompin' bob: ooooh

Naty40: that's gotta hurt

G billy: trust me it does

Petey K: what was that for Cadence?

Cadence: for hurting Franky

Then Stompin' bob sticks his head out of the tree

Stompin' bob: Cadence got a boyfriend

Cadence: shut up

Cadence then tackles Stompin' bob taking him out of the tree while Naty40 gets some popcorn and share it with G billy

Naty40: now this is amusing

And Cadence is throwing punches at Stompin' bob while shouting at him then G billy gives Naty40 a "I think you should stop her" look. Then Naty40 has the "ugh" look then throws a fireball at Cadence

Cadence: you smell something burning?

Stompin' bob: yeah, you

Then Cadence runs around in circles screaming

Naty40: best day ever

Just as Naty40 finished her statement Cadence runs into the tree Naty40 and G billy were hiding in causing it to catch fire

G billy: PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT

Naty40: fine

Meanwhile at EPF HQ Rookie has just been thawed out thanks to Cara (who is still in dragon form) is shivering

Gary: so you don't believe that D has been changed

Rookie: yeah

Dragon Cara: well believe it 'cause I'm pretty sure that your friend is gonna be like that for a while

Rookie: aww, I want my rock back

Dragon Cara: loca

Gary: I don't know what that means but-

Naty40: it means crazy…

Rookie: you're calling me crazy Cara?

Then Cara turns back into herself

Cara: soy loca con mi tigre, loca, loca, loca

Naty40: I'm not sure if you really are crazy, but I don't like it 'cause I don't even know you

Gary: N, since when did you get here?

Naty40: I'm a ninja; I am not supposed to be seen also…

Then Naty40 puts a puffball that somehow resembles Franky on the table next to Rookie and Rookie flinches

Rookie: AAAAH, Naty40 what is that thing?

Naty40: Franky…

Rookie: THAT THING DOES NOT LOOK LIKE FRANKY

Naty40: funny 'cause that's the rest of the band said and Cadence actually believed me

Franky: well thank you for yelling at me Rookie

Rookie: THAT THING EVEN KNOWS MY NAME

Franky: well duh I am Franky

Rookie: meep

Naty40 just facepalms (or should that be a faceflipper). Meanwhile with I.T. and Drake they are heading to the ski village and Drake was flying

I.T.: how is it that it I take two minutes to build a high-speed toaster but it freaking takes me more than five months to develop a wing harness for puffballs

Drake: I don't know let's just get inside so we can find Cara and get off this island

I.T.: technically this island is a giant iceberg

Drake: let's just get Cara

Then going into the **E**veryday **P**honing **F**acility Drake gets pulled to the ground

Drake: I expected something better for a phoning facility that's used everyday

I.T.: that's because it is not an everyday phoning facility…this one has security cameras

Drake: so…?

I.T.: A NORMAL PHONING FACILILITY DOES NOT HAVE SECURITY CAMERAS DRAKE

Drake: oh…

Then the door opens and closes and Drake started to get frightened

Drake: i-i-it-t-t-t's-s-s o-o-o-nl-l-ly th-th-the w-w-wind r-r-right

Naty40 (who is invisible) chuckles

Naty40: may-be

Then Drake and I.T. grab each other in fear

Drake: I.T. you're right, this isn't an everyday phoning facility

I.T.: s-s-see

Drake: it's a haunted phoning facility

Naty40: boo

Then Drake jumps into I.T.'s arms and shakes

I.T.: Drake you do realize that this may lower some dignity points

Drake: d-don't care

Then the elevator opens to reveal Cara and Drake has an awkward smile while climbing down from I.T.'s arms

Drake: you didn't just see that did you

Cara: oh I saw that and the whole thing

**Author's note: you don't wanna know what Cadence is doing…you know this fanfic is the main reason why I.T. exists**


	6. TO ADVENTURE

Drake: HOW

Cara: well for one thing, I.T.'s right about this place having security cameras and I saw the whole thing through them…oh and the thing that spooked you was just a ninja

And as if it was on cue Naty40 fell from the ceiling and fell on the ground, surprising Drake and making him jump into I.T.'s arms again

Naty40: oww…

Then Rookie dashes in

Rookie: you okay Naty40?

Naty40: yes Rookie I'm fine

Rookie: phew, good

Naty40: let's just get going so the readers stop wondering when the real adventure begins

Cara: yeah before exactly that happens, hello readers

Naty40: you wanna know why there's a fourth Cara?

Cara: why?

Naty40: to keep us in place, if we broke constantly…well…there will be consequences

Rookie: cuckoo

Naty40: Y TU LOCA IDIOTA…oops…I'm so sorry Rookie, I didn't mean to call you that I just kinda snapped at you without thinking I don't know what happened

Rookie: it's okay, knowing you I know you wouldn't mean it

Later that night, Naty40 was keeling in front of a crate planning something with her brown puffle Ventra when Taelyr, Naty40's white puffle came beside Naty40

Taelyr: Naty40, what's going on?

Naty40: well Taelyr, something has happened and…well our friends have changed and now we have to find a cure, while I'm gone I'm leaving you and Ventra in charge of the rest of the puffles

Ventra: and don't worry Taelyr Naty40's not going alone, we're trying to form a team

Taelyr: but-but still you shouldn't go

The next day, in front of the lighthouse…

Naty40: I'm a little worried right now, are you ready to do this?

Jake: Naty40, we're all worried

Cadence: we're all doing this because of our friends

Naty40: even if we do find a cure, what side-effects would there be?

Dot: stop thinking so negative and let's go

G Billy: are we ready to go?

Drake: just about…

I.T.: we're just waiting on Cara t-

Cara: LET'S GO, NOW

Then I.T. quickly opens up a portal everyone dashes into it, I.T. was the last one to go in and behind him he closes the portal and whatever was chasing Cara slammed into the lighthouse…

* * *

**Author's note: …yeah…I should of said what was chasing Cara…it was a blob of dark matter…and me being lazy with describing things, and so I don't get a poor review of this chapter to sum up Jake's appearance as simple as possible: he's a brown penguin who wears a blue shirt, navy blue pants and sneakers, he also has a pair of wings on his back…yeah I know, he's weird…**


	7. oh a split-up

Then in a grassy meadow, the other end of the portal opens up above it everyone fell out and landed on the ground but while they were falling Jake flies up out of the way (by now the portal was closed)

G Billy: OH COME ON, YOU SAVE HER BUT NOT THE REST OF US

Jake: actually she kinda grabbed me

Then we see what appears to be a scared Naty40 who now has turned arctic white holding on to Jake

Jake: and she gets clingy when she's scared

Cara: G BILLY, GET OFF ME

G Billy: oh sorry Cara

Then G Billy tries to get up

Rookie: G BILLY STOP

G Billy stops

G Billy: what

Rookie: incase you haven't noticed we all landed on top of you in a pile

G Billy: no we're on top of Cara

Drake: SAY WHAT

G Billy: f***

Meanwhile in a dark area something was looking into some kind of orb thing

?: so it does work, the little idiot lied good thing he payed when I did what I done, isn't that right Kirby. Now let's find out if it has the opposite effect on puffballs

then ? approaches what shows to be Kirby all tied up, he had a surprised look on his face

back with the others Drake was holding on to Cara with a scared look on his face, Naty40 was yelling at G Billy who was no-longer was wearing his shirt

Naty40: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD, DON'T DO THAT

G Billy: but he started it an-

Naty40: NO BUTS YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT

Naty40 then gasps

Naty40: oh sorry I-I

Then she bursts into tears

Naty40: I should really think twice about my actions I-I

Jake then comforts Naty40

Jake: it's okay we all know you didn't mean it, you were merely doing what was right

Naty40: I really need to stop being so sensitive

Cadence: WHERE'S FRANKY

G Billy: YOU MEAN HE'S GONE

Rookie: now that you mention it I haven't seen I.T. either

Dot: I think they were the last ones to go in

Cadence: nah I was holding him when I went in

Naty40: you sound pretty concerned

Elsewhere in a dark forest another portal appears and this time Franky and I.T. come out of it then the portal closes

Franky: I.T. where are we?

I.T.: I do not know


End file.
